


The Bringer of Storm

by Bea_Ravendor (SailorBi)



Series: The Bringer of Storm Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brazilian Folk and Lore, Castelobruxo, Castelobruxo is character-ish, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Gen, Hermione bad-ass Granger, I can't decide whether Aiá is a Mary sue or not..., Messing up with Brazilian historical events because yes., Other, POV Multiple, This will probably receive different tags in a few chapters, but for now it's quite mild, halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/Bea_Ravendor
Summary: "A thousand years from now, a girl with no mother or father will bring a storm to the magical people. The order of our world will once more be threatened. For how powerful and unknown her magic will be, she will be hunted. Few will show her kindness and compassion, but all will turn out right in the end. Through love and companionship she will be calmed, but through anger and fear she will burn her malefactors. Though her power is chaotic, her soul is strong yet tender. She shall not be destroyed."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic I write, and being the stubborn creature I am, I decided to make it a multi-chapter nonetheless.  
> Eternal thanks for LadyKenz347, my beta reader and the first person out of my family circle who motivated me to turn this project into reality. Kudos to you always, dearest!  
> This fic will be written in English (obviously), but with some phrases and many expressions in Portuguese, Tupi-Guarani and Spanish. All of which will be translated in the end notes because I may be mad, but I am not a sadist, you won't need to search through 9 Google pages to find the meanings. Love y'all.

 

##  **Prologue**

 

**Sala das Profecias, Departamento de Mistérios, Brazilian Ministry of Magic, Salvador, Bahia. Oct-04-2016, 08:50 PM.**

 

In the far end of the large room, a dusty orb on the top shelf of the last row started to shine bright.

Sandro Ostera, guardian of the room, saw the light and heard the ancient prophecy voiced in Tupi language echoed all around him.

_"A thousand years from now, a girl with no mother or father will bring a storm to the magical people. The order of our world will once more be threatened. For how powerful and unknown her magic will be, she will be hunted. Few will show her kindness and compassion, but all will turn out right in the end. Through love and companionship she will be calmed, but through anger and fear she will burn her malefactors. Though her power is chaotic, her soul is strong yet tender. She shall not be destroyed."_

Sandro's eyes were as big as saucers by the end of the pronouncement. He sent his Patronus, which took a Cutia form, to the Prime Minister and the head of his department.

"Senhor Ministro, Chefe, compareçam imediatamente a Sala das Profecias. Com todo o respeito, perdoem minhas palavras, mas, pelos cabelos de Uiara... Estamos sinceramente fudidos," said the silvery ethereal animal.

 

* * *

 

**Amazonian Forest, 16km to Manaus, Brasil, 01:35 AM, Oct-05-2016.**

 

Mano wasn't chosen by Matintaperera and no other house for nothing. He would be a loner if it wasn't for Aiá throwing herself into his life when he entered Castelobruxo for the first time, even if he had been late. At first he was genuinely surprised of the fact that someone would befriend him, but it was impossible to ignore her or deny her anything. Aiá was a force of nature and because of her, he became one as well.

That's why he was now running through the secret passage which lead to Wizarding Manaus. They couldn't stop. Not until they saw Alameda Ubiratan, the largest magical market street in Brasil.

She had tried to change his mind while she snuck out of the castle, her home. He knew that whatever was happening, she would need his company and he was more than glad to provide it. He would follow her anywhere, she went if he felt she would need him. The look in her eyes was the only thing necessary for him to understand that there wasn't time to explain, so he simply cut her refusals.

"I need to stop," she said coming to a halt and doubling over with hands on her knees, panting.

Suddenly he felt a shift in the atmosphere around them. From his calculations, there were at least 15 kilometers left for them to reach their destiny. He thought it might be someone following them, but then he realized there was a faint glow around Aiá's body and she was trembling.

"Iáiá... Calm down. Take slow breaths," he said softly.

"I'm feeling too much. It's too strong..." she muttered as she fell to the ground, shaking.

The intensity of the glow grew exponentially, turning into an intense, blinding brightness.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, cautious of her possible reactions. This wasn't like anything he ever read about, and they both read a lot more than what was deemed normal.

She only nodded in response. So he crawled to hold her against his chest while he rested with his back on the wall of the tunnel.

"Breathe with me," he said. Aiá followed his suggestion, taking her time to calm down. He could see and feel the glow fading away and her body relaxing.

She stirred after what felt like an hour, from her slumber.

"Emanoel..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming with me," He smiled softly.

"My pleasure, querida, but we need to keep moving. From what I can tell, they will be following us very soon," he said as he tried to listen to any sign of movement from the other end of the tunnel.

"Elena is covering for us for a while, I can see it."

"How-"

"I'll explain later." Aiá surprisely got up in a swift move offering her hand to help him get on his feet. Mano knew that she wasn't going to say anything else, so he took her hand and they resumed their escape.


	2. Chapter 1: Logo Mais A Manhã Já Vêm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, huh?  
> My mind works in weird ways. I intend to post one chapter (luckily two) per week. Each chapter was titled after a song or a quote from a song, most songs are Brazilians.
> 
> This chapter contains a few slangs in Brazilian Portuguese. Check End notes for translations.
> 
> Soundtrack to this chapter: João Bosco - De Frente Pro Crime // Pitty - Serpente
> 
> Please, comment. I'd love to read your opinions.

**_2:30 AM, Castelobruxo. The Headmistress’ office._ **

  
  
Elena was pacing around in her office. All of the teachers were trying to guess the reason she had sent her Mboiuna patronus to wake them well after two o’clock in the morning.

  
"Oh, shut your thoughts, all of you! I'm trying to think! And no, Sabrina, it's nothing about you," she seethed before anyone could speak their minds for everyone in the room.

  
She paced for another minute or so and stopped by her desk, staring at the large window behind it and letting out a suffering sigh.

  
"This school and most likely the entire magical world is about to face a new revolution," she said without turning to face them.    
  


Ogberto Sagácio, Professor of Studies of Mental Abilities and a brilliant Oclumens, spoke first, "Elena..." his voice rightfully worried, "Enlighten us, please."

  
"No! The less you know, the less you'll be able to tell the Inomináveis. I can't risk having your minds read before I can do something about this."

  
'At least tell ME enough to lie to them,' thought Ogberto, disguising it in the middle of random words and images, only aiming for her to understand.

  
She looked over her shoulder and sighed again. Waving for him to come closer. She waved her hand at their own space to cast a 'Silêncio' spell around them.

  
"When the Minister and the High Aurors arrive, tell them I went to Santa Catatina trying to find Aiá and Emanoel because I heard that's where they ran off to," Elena said.

  
"Alright. Noted. But now tell me what's going on. If you'd feel safer, let's talk telepathically," the professor suggested.

  
She nodded, allowing his powers of legilimency into her highly protective mental wards.

  
_ 'Aiá is the Storm Bringer' _

_  
'The prophecy is real? I thought it was just a legend.' _

  
_ 'Yes to both. Every legend has a true origin, remember?' _

_  
'Emanoel has fled with her, I suppose?' _

  
_ 'You suppose right. I think it's better this way.' _

_  
_ _'Agreed. The boy will keep her calm. Plus, he would follow her to death...'_ he finished the thought with 3 knocks on the wooden desk, an old superstition to avoid bad omens.

 

_‘Berto… Don’t even think about it,’_ she sighed. _‘And don’t you dare make a joke.’_

 

_ ‘I won't. Have you done something already?’ _

 

_ ‘Something. Yes. But I won’t stay here for too long, my friend. The Minister will have my head if he already knows what I did, and I’m sure he does.’ _

 

_ ‘What did you do?’ _

 

_‘You’ll see,’_ then, she cut the psychic connection and turned to the rest of the faculty.

 

_“Aires, you’re temporarily in charge. Count on professor Sagácio and Aristísia to help you on any matter.”_ stated Elena and then, nodding to all of the professors, she disappeared before anyone could ask anything.    
  
_______________________________   
  
**_2 hours earlier, Castelobruxo, Oca do Quati, Headmistress quarters._ **   
  
Elena woke up with a start. The castle was talking to her.   
  
_ 'A storm is coming. The bringer has awoken.' _

 

_ 'THE Storm, castle?' _

 

_ 'Yes.' _

 

_ 'Who is the bringer?'  _

 

_ 'A girl. Protected by Ticê. The orphan who answers by the name Orvalho. _

_  
_ _ 'Aiá... Where is she?' _

_  
_ _ 'Leaving. With the Matintaperera boy.' _

_  
_ _ 'Good. They should be safe for now.' _

_  
_ _ 'And, Elena... The house masters have arrived.' _

_  
_ _ "Holly drowning..." _

  
  
By the time she stepped into her office, the house masters were already waiting. 

  
"So you already know..."

  
Ticê, Matintaperera Ovênia, Jaci and the mother Caipora Juraci looked as thoughtful as they should be.

  
"The girl sent her patronus saying goodbye and apologies to me, Elena. Of course I know. What do you plan to do? The Bringer, Elena… Is she really the Bringer?" Ticê asked.

  
The headmistress sat down by the jamb that lead up to her desk, elbows on knees and head down.   
  


“Yes to the last question. I just woke up with the news, Ticê... The castle talked to me." she sighed before taking a deep breath and continuing, "This is going to be big, masters... The MiMaBra will not take this lightly. If they get to the girl, the Ministry will certainly put her on the hands of the Inomináveis. I need to find help elsewhere. I need a plan..."

  
The Caipora mother, Juraci Caapora, who was walking around the office, touching objects here and there and taking some to herself, looked at the Headmistress.

  
"Te aluí, Naná! Télesa é?" she said, making every head in the office turn towards her. "Yeah. I'm still here. And I can only hear whining. Where's the Caipora inside of you, woman? You don't need a plan! Plans never work, unless they're supposed to," she continued, "And if you make a plan in this situation, it'll be destined to failure." the Caipora turned to inspect a shiny object in the middle of Elena's collection of magical artifacts. "I remember a young woman who came here around 10 years or so ago... Had a dreamy look in her eyes that girl, but she was quite clever and eager to help and learn all the time. Do you remember her, girls?"

  
Matintaperera, who was quiet and reclusive as usual and crouched in a corner near the Headmistress' desk, eyed the Caipora with an eyebrow raised. "You never cease to amaze me, Jurinha..." she said, "Yes. I do remember that girl... So distant and yet so present all the time. She fought in that damned war back in the 90s didn't she? Part of that group, wasn't she? Mhm. Yes. Mhm. I see what you're suggesting, Jurinha..."

  
"Wait," said Ticê. "Of course! She was friends with that famous trio. Potter, Granger and the Weasley boy. Yes, I remember her, even told her that if she had studied at Castelobruxo she would have been chosen by me for certain. Yes..."

  
"Don't be so full of yourself, Ticê! You know quite well-"

  
"Oh, shush, Juraci. She could have chosen us both."

  
"Hold on... The Minister! Of course! Hermione Granger is the Minister!" exclaimed Elena. The Masters only exchanged wry smiles with each other. The headmistress stood up and went to her desk. "I must write to her. She is known for her fight for the rights of wronged species, she will help us."

  
"I believe that you should write a personal letter. The MiMaBra would intercept were you to send it to her office..." added Jaci.

  
"Perhaps sending by Colibri post, not Arara, then," said the Caipora mother.

  
"Yes. Mhm... I think 3 pages should be enough, Naná," continued Ovênia, the Matintaperera leader.

  
"And do explain the gravity of the situation. It would be best if she brought a team," said Ticê.

  
"Yes, yes. Now off you go, Masters. I need to focus."

  
"Hah. She dares to speak like that with us now!" Ticê exclaimed, mockingly insulted while turning her back to the Headmistress, quickly followed by the others.    
Jaci elbowed the fiery master.

  
"Don't worry, Naná, querida." she said sweetly. "We'll keep an eye on the children. I'm sure Ovênia and Jurinha here wouldn't mind following her. Ticê and I will also make sure she receives the necessary help on the way." she concluded. Matintaperera huffed before transforming into her barn-owl form and flying out through an open window. Juraci smirked, scratched the floor five times with her staff and vanished in a green smoke curtain. Jaci disappeared in a white glow and Ticê put a magical stamp on the desk, shared a look with Elena then, with a nod, she vanished in her usual black roaring fire.

  
"Exibidas..." muttered the headmistress before returning to her task before having to call the entire faculty staff. It was going to be a long, difficult and sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Title: "Soon tomorrow will come" - from Pitty's song "Serpente".  
> Inomináveis - plural.: Literally "Unnamables"; Unspeakables.  
> Silêncio - noun.: Silence.  
> Santa Catarina - Southern Brazilian state.  
> Orvalho - noun.: "Dew".  
> MiMaBra - Ministério da Magia do Brasil - "Brazilian Ministry of Magic".  
> Te aluí - Brazilian Northeastern slang - similar to "get a grip". "Aluí" is the past perfect of the verb "Aluir", meaning "to shake, to sag". It's used to call someone for attention when they're distracted or too agitated. "Te" is "Thee", Northeasterners use formal speech words in informal speech quite often, yup... It's a thing, and I love it.  
> Télesa é? - Manauara slang (from Manaus). Contraction of the expression "Tu é lesa, é?" Means "You dumb, are you?"  
> Jurinha - In this case used as an endearment. Substantive diminutive of "Jura", meaning "vow, promise, swear, pledge".  
> Colibri - Hummingbird. Also called "Beija-flor" - "Kiss-Flower".  
> Arara - Macaw.  
> Ovênia - From "Hovênia", Hovenia Dulcis, the Japanese raisin tree. To be explained in my drabbles.  
> Querida - adj. and noun.: "Dear, darling, dearest, cherished, loved". Endearment.  
> Exibidas - pl. adj.: "Show-offs".


	3. Chapter 2: Rain, bring me the strength to get to another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives Elena's letter.  
> A few days earlier, Aiá and Emanoel take shelter and some comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: Sepultura - Roots, Bloody Roots (title - optional) / IU - My Old Story / Fleetwood Mac - The Chain
> 
> Glossary at the End Notes.  
> Comments are always welcome. ♥
> 
> Eternal thanks to LadyKenz347, my amazing alpha/beta reader and fanfiction diva who gives me insight and important tips. ♥  
> And eternal thanks to machiavellianFictionist, who is always encouraging me and giving great insights on Historical details. ♥

**_Hermione Granger’s Residence, Wizarding London, Oct-08-2016, 11:17 AM_ **

 

 

Hermione sat on her own, drinking her tea while going through the workload she brought home. It was Ron’s weekend with the children and, although she loathed the feeling of having the house entirely for herself, she understood that the children could never be kept from seeing their father. She and Ron were still awkward with each other after almost two years, but they were trying to establish their old friendship. It had been a mutual choice, the divorce. Eleven years of trying to make the marriage work was enough.

 

Seeing that her cup was empty, she stood up, sighed and went to the kitchen. Passing by the garden window, she looked outside and spotted a hummingbird by the greenhouse. She was about to smile, but noticed the bird carried an envelope in its beak. She opened the window and the little bird came quickly in, dropped the envelope and left through the same window just as fast.

 

“What in the…”

 

She took the envelope and checked the sender informations.

 

**_Elena Leda d’Alcântara_ **

**_Castelobruxo, Amazon Forest, Brazil_ **

**_Extra official - Read carefully_ **

 

And in smaller letters, in the right corner:

 

_Enviado via correio-Colibri, o mais rápido do mundo._

_Enviado por correo-Colibri, el más rápido del mundo._

_Sent via Colibri-post, the fastest in the world._

 

She blinked a few times before reaching for her wand, pointing it to the envelope to check for any danger. Nothing. Putting her wand aside on the counter, next to the now forgotten empty cup, she opened the brown envelope and took the three sheets guarded inside. She sat at the kitchen table and started reading.

 

_Castelobruxo, Oct-05-2016_

_Mnst. Hermione J. Granger,_

 

 

_As you already know, my name is Elena. I am the Headmistress of Castelobruxo School of Magic, Wizardry and Puri Arts. I write to you in hopes you will help me with urgent matters._

_If my calculations were correct, you are going to receive this in two or three days from the date I wrote this, so, if you check the international papers, the news have already been leaked and I am no longer in school grounds, but hiding. The headlines should be about me, the school and a girl called Aiá. Please, check Oct-06 and Oct-07 issues._

 

Hermione stopped, looked up with a frown and went quickly to her home office. Rummaging through the international papers, she looked especially for the South American paper issues. She found three papers with the supposed headlines.

 

_‘The Headmistress Elena Leda d’Alcântara has been summoned to a closed-doors emergency meeting with the parliament.’ - El Luison Oct/06/2016_

 

_‘Chaos falls onto the grounds of Castelobruxo. Provisory principal, Aires Pareja Melín assures the situation is being handled with due caution.’ - Buzzwitch Brazil Oct/07/2016_

 

_‘The MiMaBra has called a curfew. Castelobruxo’s Headmistress, Elena d’Alcântara feels outraged and sends note declaring she will find help anywhere she can. Is the Ministry really treating this matter correctly? Is Aiá dos Anjos actually dangerous?’ - The Perceptive Brazil Oct/07/2016_

 

After reading all the long articles, Hermione had a good idea of what was happening in Brazil and what the Headmistress was going to ask. She went back to the letter and learned that in fact, Aiá dos Anjos was the subject of an ancient prophecy that stated she was going to carry a forgotten kind of raw magic. It was going to be the reason a storm was coming to the entire wizarding world. The Headmistress explained how the Brazilian Ministry of Magic was going to proceed and Hermione thought it was quite similar to how the British Ministry used to work until only a decade ago. Then, Elena explained about the girl and her plan to change the scenario.

 

_Aiá is not evil. She is a girl with fears, dreams and insecurities like every sixteen year old should be. Her only difference is that an ancient form of magic has chosen her to be its carrier. If her essence was even slightly turned to chaos, she wouldn’t have run away._

 

_I suppose you already know my reasons for sending this letter._

 

_I know for sure the Brazilian Ministry will not take this matter lightly. Aiá will certainly be given to the hands of our Unspeakables and, believe me, that is not a good thing._

 

_Ms. Granger, I am writing to you in hopes you will come to Brazil with a team of your most trusted people to help me on my search for Aiá and help me to enlighten the Conselho dos Sábios. You are my only hope._

 

_And please, bring Ms. Luna Lovegood. She learned a lot during her internship in Castelobruxo. She will not only be of great assistance in the case, but she is also very missed by everyone here._

 

_Sincerely and hopefully,_

 

_Elena Leda d’Alcântara._

 

Hermione finished reading it, blinked four times and folded the sheets before putting them on her office desk.

 

“Well, wasn’t that interesting…”

 

She went to the kitchen again to get her wand and then sent her patronus to those she deemed of trust.

 

_“Come as soon as possible. I need to talk to you about urgent matters… ‘As soon as possible’ means two hours tops.”_

 

The blue light turned into 6 rays and went to find its destinies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Alameda Ubiratan, Wizarding Manaus, Amazonas, Brazil - Oct-05-2016, 10:17 AM_ **

 

“Emanoel, the last thing we need is to be seen. What the fuck are we doing out here?” Aiá seethed while Emanoel dragged her to only the Gods knew where.

 

“Nobody knows us here and you know it. We never buy our school supplies in Manaus… ‘It’s too expensive and we don’t have the means to afford the luxury’, you said.”

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t come upon a colleague.”

 

“Leave your house’s logic behind. Let the Matinta lead the way for a while.”

 

“That’s never a good thing…” she muttered barely over a whisper, and he heard it.

 

“Ouch. Now you’ve hurt my feelings,” he said with mocking resentment. She wasn't happy at all and he felt guilty for not being able to lighten her old flame. So, he softened his voice and stopped teasing “Come on, I know a safe place to stay for a while.”

 

“How do you know more about Wizarding Manaus than me anyway?” she asked suddenly after walking some good five minutes in comfortable silence.

 

She eyed him curiously when his dark olive skin turned into a deep orangey shade. After her change, she was finding it difficult to assimilate everything she could feel around him and became more than aware of Emanoel’s attraction for her, - something she had kept hidden in a deep, locked, dimly lit corner of her mind up until now, because they were friends, and friends don’t feel attracted to each other, do they? - but she was struggling to read his actions like she was used to. Her mind was always logical, but this… This was too much. Every sense felt utterly overwhelming. If she were an iludido computer, she would be overloaded and unable to focus on more than one or two tasks at once. She tried to focus on what Mano was saying, but her brain was trying to understand most everything that happened around her on the noisy magical market street. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

“... I hope you don’t take it personally that I lied about having to go shopping all those times,” he finished whatever explanation he had. A wave of guilt hit her when she realized she was talking to Emanoel only to try to keep her mind out of all the noise around her. Unsuccessfully so.

 

“No offense at all, Emanoel,” she said quietly. “I need somewhere void of any noise…”

... _the space void preferably._ She thought.

 

“You’ll like it there. It’s perfectly silent and nobody goes there at all… Except for me and the girls I guided there, obviously.”

 

Aiá blinked once, twice, thrice. _Wait… That’s what he was apologizing for? Wait… Did he say girlS, as in plural? Wait… Why would that even matter right now, for Boitátá’s sake?_

 

“There it is. Come, I’ll apparate us there.” he said after pointing to an abandoned house apart from the small town and bordering the forest.

 

It was nice inside. The house wasn't abandoned after all. He’d charmed it in the second term of 5th year. How much did he hide from her? Now she was feeling betrayed as a friend and hidden crush. _Again. Why do you care? Because he’s my best friend and I am his only real friend, that's why._

 

Emanoel combed his wavy dark brown hair with his fingers and then cast a few cleaning spells around the hideaway home. Sighing, she sat on the fluffy couch and motioned for him to sit by her side, which he gladly complied.

 

“Are you going to tell me about it now?”

 

“I’ll try,” she answered honestly.

 

“Take your time. We have more than enough.”

 

“No, I’m ready, and no, we don't have much time to stay here. We’ll need to move tomorrow. To where, is an entirely different issue.” she said with finality. He looked more concerned now, but didn't say anything.

 

“I woke up last night after a dream… It wasn't a dream, because now I know it really happened, but I remember it as a dream. This… power, magic, energy, puri came into me like a bolt hitting a tree. When I came back from my cloud-minded state, I was floating over my bed, almost touching the ceiling.

 

The girls were shocked and hiding behind their own beds, trembling, so I know they saw everything. I fell onto the mattress and immediately dressed up and left the dorm building without looking behind. That’s when you found me.”

 

“I followed you… Your call… In my mind,” he interrupted quietly. She nodded.

 

“Yeah. It makes sense. I was thinking about how it would be hard to leave you behind.”

 

“But what are you feeling? You said back in the tunnel that ‘it was too much’.”

 

“Because it is… Sounds insane, but I feel everyone and everything around me, Mano… I can even get glimpses of what other people are imagining or memories if I lose too much control. It’s as if my Udorona has suddenly improved a hundred percent in a single night.

“I can't focus on anything, because of _everything,_ ” she continued.

 

“You became a legilimens? Y- you can read my mind, really?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I can only see quick flashes of memories. It’s kind of disturbing. I can also smell, see and hear and feel practically anything and I simply can't control it at all.”

 

He sat there, in silence, digesting the new information.

 

“While this power came into me, I heard a voice. It spoke in an Aruak dialect, but I could understand most of it… It said ‘Rise again, old soul. For thy puri is grand, you will be hunted. For pure is thy heart, you shall prevail. Rise.’”

 

It should be disturbing, really, but she only felt comfort during and after her change.

 

“So whatever it is, it was reawakened…”

 

“Yes. And although it’s too much, I don’t want it to go away.”

 

“Well, if it chose you, it had reasons to do so. You have always been an outstanding witch. Your magic is neutral, which is rare. Your puri is powerful… I’m bringing my Ticê side onto work here, but the logical conclusion is that you were born and naturally raised to carry this new magic.”

 

“Makes sense… And explains why all the Masters wanted me in their houses. The Gods know it's already a lot to be a Ticê and a Matinta at once…” she muttered to herself. Emanoel laughed.

 

“But we’re going to find answers. I don't know how, or when, but I know we’ll find our way. The famous and infamous ‘Brazilian way’ will guide us.”

 

“I hope so,” Aiá mumbled while hugging him and resting her head on his chest.

 

He could listen to the rain falling outside and prayed for whatever force that was listening to help them while they held on to each other on the couch and took a long, blissful and welcome nap.

It would work out, it had to.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conselho dos Sábios - Council Of The Wise  
> Boitátá [Bo-ee-tah-tah] - Giant snake of the Tupi-Guarani folklore. In some legends, the Boitátá is a giant fire-snake that protects the forests from wood-choppers. In other legends, it's a snake with bright-fiery-eyes covering its entire body. It's actually a myth to explain the marsh-fire phenomenon.  
> Puri [Poo-ree] - Wapishana word fot 'magic source, magic of speech, magic'  
> Udorona [Oo-doe-ron-nah] - Wapishana word for 'soul, essence, core'. Wapishanas believe in the power of words. I love to use their belief here to explain magic and its origins. Just wait.  
> Aruak - Aruaque. Linguistic family that comes from Peru all the way to Central America. In Brazil, many tribes belong to that branch. One of those being the Wapishana tribes.  
> Brazilian way - Jeitinho brasileiro. We do have a different way to deal with most situations. Even destroying our own political scenario... *hides in shame*
> 
> I really did a research to know if it was raining in Manaus in Oct-05-2016, so, thank you, INPE for always providing free information on the climate at any date. ♥


	4. Chega simples como um temporal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal thanks to LadyKenz347 for just being. ♥  
> Also, thanks to Natalie of Brasil Fantástico, for giving me imagination material for my fic. You're awesome!♥
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter: Pitty - Temporal // Nilson Chaves - Olho De Boto

**_Downtown Fortaleza, Ceará, Brazil. Oct-12-2016, 04:50 pm._ **

 

Elena had no idea if her plan was working. She still had received no reply from Mnst. Granger and the Masters still hadn't updated her on Aiá and Emanoel’s whereabouts. The Brazilian newspapers were enjoying quite thoroughly her and Aiá’s situations and were digging her grave with too much vigor for her taste, and to top all of it, she had been forced to keep a low profile for a week. Elena despised hiding like this, but she had no choice, really. The Minister made it crystal clear that she would be judged by the public Corte da Graça. Every South American who wished to watch, would be treated, live and in color to the Muringa Channel. No. She had to keep it low and prove the absurdity of this circus of a situation. If there’s something the Ministry can do well, it’s panic. Band of buffoons.

 

Now here she was, in iludidos’ Fortaleza, keeping her distance from the Wizarding world, which was even more dangerous, because here she couldn't find ingredients for her  _ Wiñaypaj Akym _ potion, and therefore, she could show her scales, gills and greenish skin at any moment now. What a show that would be to transform in the middle of Praça do Ferreira for every iludido to watch…

 

Now, if anyone asked what for Uiara’s sake was she doing here, she was heading to her ex’s home, near Praça dos Leões just to get necessary informations.

 

_ ‘I bet the fountain’s water feels really good… Wait, is that bleach I smell there? Why on earth do they bleach the waters?’  _ she thought while staring longingly towards said fountain.

 

She really needed her potion as soon as possible. Swimming in a public fountain in iludidos’ world would be another feat.

 

_ ‘Focus, Eleninha, just another 300 meters or so and you’ll reach Amelia’s home.’ _

 

When she finally sighted the old lion statue on the double stair of the equally old plaza, Elena sighed and muttered a quick notice-me-not charm and talked with fake sympathy to the posh statue.

 

“Hello, Urião. Always wonderful to see you. What do you have for me this time? A riddle?”

 

“Oh, no. Riddles are way too easy. I’ve realized you face more difficulty with tongue-twisters when your mouth is dry and despair is written on your forehead in neon lights and sparkling charms around it.” 

 

_ ‘Tupã, I hate this lion,’  _ she prayed and inwardly rolled her eyes.

 

“Try this, halfbreed:  _ ‘O desinquivincavacador das caravelarias desinquivincavaca as cavidades que deveriam ser desinquivincavacadas.’  _ You have 5 chances. I am feeling generous today.”

 

_ ‘Filho d’uma égua manca… I swear I’ll blow this lion up someday.’ _

 

She repeated the damned tongue twister 3 times before stopping to train far from the damned lion, but after returning, she only got it in the fifth try.

 

“Aw. I thought you would lose this time.”

 

“I hate you, you know it, right?”

 

“The feeling is mutual, darling. Always a pleasure, though,” the old statue retorted and then opened the passage on the wall for Elena to go through.

 

Amélia Lemarte’s home looked exactly the same it used to be 40 years ago. 19th century Jacarandá furniture, beautiful silvery, ancestors’ portraits and everything it used to be, still was.

 

Elena walked into the house and stopped when she reached the ballroom charmed into an aquarium. There, swimming in all her grace was Amélia, fully transformed in her multicolored fins. She waved to Elena and turned to leave the water, but Elena waved no and started to undress and then moved to get into the sweet river water.

 

Being a half-mermaid had its difficulties, but every time she turned into her mother’s gifted form, Elena felt as if the world didn't matter. Gills and fins were so light in the water if compared with legs and human skin. She smiled in complete bliss.

 

“How long have you been away from the water, meu amor?”

 

“Long enough to feel weird for being able to talk while submerged all over again,” she answered honestly and, at that, Amélia laughed.

 

“Now, you really need your rehab, don't you? Come on. Let me watch you swim, never ceases to turn me on,” she said charmingly.

 

“Oh, Amélia. Always the tease. I didn't come here to remember the old times. I need resources and information. And I know you will give me both.”

 

Amélia smirked mischievously, but swam away, motioning for Elena to follow, which she did. They went to the second floor, where the aquarium stopped at the wooden floor of the library.

 

“Alright. Although I’d adore some sex in the library, I know what's going on. I will give you shelter for as long as you need and whenever you need, never bother asking. Minha casa, sua casa, just as it always was and even if you don't accept me in marriage,” she finished with a huff.

 

“I’m so worried about the girl, Amelinha… I saw that girl growing up ever since she was abandoned in the school grounds. Her home has been Castelobruxo ever since her 5 years…”

 

“Hey. It’s gonna be alright. This magic didn't choose her randomly. That prophecy is as old as Uiara herself. The girl must be strong if she was chosen.”

 

“I know. She has a strong udorona and a powerful puri. Emanoel too, but Aiá’s is beautiful.”

 

“Well. From what I know of being a fugitive - from books, of course, because you know I’ve never done much to be called an adventurer or an outlaw - they will have a hard time trusting others for a while. Did Ticê send anyone to help them?”

 

“I think Ovênia did.”

 

“Well, now we have a problem…”

 

“Mhm. If she sent who I think she did… We have a problem indeed.”

 

“Oh. Of course. Almost forgot!” said Amélia exasperated, “It arrived yesterday. Delivered by an owl,” she explained while offering an envelope, “British.”

 

“Will you ever learn about timing? Let me see it.”

 

“Ooh. I love when you get angry.”

 

Elena ignored the comment and opened the envelope. It was sent by Hermione Granger herself and contained a single and short letter.

 

**_Oct-10-2016, London_ **

**_Elena Lêda d’Alcântara,_ **

 

_ Your request has been read, discussed and accepted by me and those I trust. We'll reach Brazilian grounds by the 13th of October and will be much pleased to assist you. This is a great opportunity to show unity between nations and I know how important it is for Aiá to be safe. _

 

_ We’re going to work in tandem and won’t stop until the children are safe and free of any abuse by whatever ministry that might want to take Aiá for studies. _

_ I have made my researches and found the prophecy. Apparently, the prophecy was made by 30 seers around the world, and fell into oblivion because of how long it would take for it to become true. _

 

_ Do not worry. I have also read many interpretations of said prophecy and most understandings state that the Bringer of Storm won't turn evil. The real evil will be the panic caused by our ignorance about forces beyond our common knowledge. _

_ Seems like no war can entirely change the world, we're always fated to face ignorance and the chaos that comes with it. Wherever and whenever we are. _

 

_ We’ll arrive the “Muggle way” as my friends so call it and insist upon using. Our flight arrives at midday in the airport of Guarulhos, São Paulo city, gate 99. Our group consists of: _

 

_ Luna Lovegood Scamander, Magizoologist and our Interpreter _

_ Harry J. Potter, Head of Aurors _

_ Ronald B. Weasley, Auror _

_ Ginervra Weasley Potter _

_ Draco L. Malfoy, Expert curse breaker _

_ Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts HM. _

_ And of course, me. _

 

_ Att. _

_ Mnst. Hermione Jean Granger. _

 

“Well..?” asked Amélia exhaling curiosity.

 

“We need to go to São Paulo… Tomorrow. Midday.”

 

“I sincerely hope it’s raining down there. Otherwise there’s basically no fun there.”

 

“We're not going to have fun, Amélia. Please, come back to reality. And São Paulo does have good fun when you don't look at all that gray.”

 

“Yeah. Like swimming with the bacteria in Tietê river?”

 

“Will you please stop? Let’s prepare the house. We’ll have 7 persons here tomorrow. The aquarium must go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Wizarding Manaus, Emanoel’s Hideaway**

**Oct-12-2016, 03:40 pm**

 

“Nel… Someone’s at the door.” said Aiá already heading to the entrance.

 

“I’ll open it. Stay hidden.”

 

“No. He doesn't feel like danger. It feels like… Help.”

 

She motioned with her hand for the door and it slowly opened to reveal a tall, handsome and smiling man standing in the rain, completely soaked.

 

“Boa tarde!” said the man, smiling, taking off his hat and bowing towards Aiá, who showed interest and got closer, only to be stopped by Emanoel stepping in front of her.

 

“Que diabos tu tá fazendo aqui, infeliz?” he seethed.

 

“Always delightful to see you again, primo,” the man responded calmly while coming inside the house and looking around. “Nice place you have here, Mané...”

 

“Uhm… Who are you?” asked Aiá stepping away from Emanoel, who was apparently having a mental break down with flashbacks from his childhood. 

 

“See? You were being rude, cos,” the man said and got closer -too closer in Emanoel’s opinion- to Aiá. “I’m Clóvis. Clóvis Botoso at your services, miss,” he made the introduction, took her left hand and charmingly kissed the top of it. “Matinta Ovênia sent me. I am to protect you and my priminho here,”

 

“You haven't been my cousin for 6 years now, Clóvis,” hissed Emanoel. That seemed to trigger something inside of Clóvis, who was suddenly taken by a dark aura, but Aiá came to stand in between, looking at Clóvis straight into his eyes, soothing his nerves. Teal blue eyes like a beautiful lagoon. There was something oddly hypnotic in his look. Aiá tilted her head and then she reached to touch his forehead and was mildly surprised when he didn't flinch.

 

“You can already read minds?”

 

_ ‘Only by touch. Without touch I can only catch flashes of memories,’  _ she told him through telepathy. His eyes widened, but not in fear. In wonder.

 

“Since when?” he asked, and in response, she bombarded his mind with her power, making her voice flow through his brain, filling the most secret corners.

 

_ ‘Last week. Mano doesn't know.  _

_ You can only think, I’ll listen. _

_ Twenty three years old? You’re younger than I’d think. _

_ You’re a Boto. No… You chose to be a Boto animagus. That’s an interesting choice.  _

_ Oh! I see. You’ve been cast away from society… You’re an outlaw. That’s unfair.  _

_ Oh, don’t lower yourself to their level.  _

_ What is this?  _

_ The Masters! They still talk to you!  _

_ I know, people say I’m pretty all the time, don’t let it go south, Mano wouldn't like it. Wait… You-’ _

“-Can take me to Elena!” she exclaimed out loud.

Clóvis swallowed, blinked twice, his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards like a board.

 

“Emanoel, pack whatever might be useful. We’re leaving tomorrow!” she ordered excitedly and went to do it herself.

 

“Mas o que diabos…” Slowly, Mano made his way towards his once called cousin and crouched by his side, then slapped him softly. 

 

“Ngh… Mano, cara…” mumbled Clóvis, rolling to the side and sitting indian style, watching Aiá move around. “I’m going to marry that girl…” he concluded with a dreamy look in his eyes and a dumb smile on his face. Emanoel angrily shoved him and he fell like a potato sack on the floor again, but laughing this time. “She’s a force of nature, man! Wow! Just… wow! It was like a thunderstorm in my mind!!!” he exclaimed like a crazy man.

 

“I can still hear you, you know?” she mumbled as she waved her hand so her new possessions got packed. That was when Clóvis startled and ran towards her, cornering Aiá against the wall. She didn't even flinch, instead, she looked up calmly and locked her coal eyes in his teal stare.

‘Interesting…’ he thought.

 

“Ei! Larga dela, idiota!” yelled an enraged Emanoel, but Aiá silently and motionlessly locked his movements. 

 

“You need to take that off,” Clóvis whispered, conspiratorially pointing towards her bracelet with his eyes. She followed his eyes.

 

“They’ll track me if I don't?”

 

“Eventually, yes.”

 

“Alright,” she agreed with finality. He looks back at her, smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You have one of the most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve ever seen by the way.”

 

She chuckled and, smirking, she tilted her head to whisper back in his ear in a sultry and yet menacing tone, “You too, but if you don't release me right now, you’ll see how good my Azaração and objectless skills are.”

 

He pulled away from Aiá with a grin that would give you doubts about him being a Boto animagus and not a Lobisomem.

Emanoel watched the entire exchange from the side, completely gobsmacked. That was something entirely new.

 

“We’re leaving to Fortaleza tomorrow morning. Leave your magic casting objects behind. They can be tracked by the Aurores,” explained Clóvis without taking his eyes off Aiá’s. He laughed, “Girl, take it easy or you might just become my first love ever…” then walked away to the front bedroom.

 

Things were getting too confusing in a too short span of time… As simple as a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSARY:
> 
> → "Chega simples como um temporal" - "Comes as simple as a thunderstorm"  
> → Corte da Graça - Court of Grace  
> → Wiñaypaj Akym potion - "Eternally soaked potion"  
> → Praça do Ferreira - Famous square in Fortaleza. Connects to many important downtown streets and alleys.  
> → Praça dos Leões - Lion's Square - around three to 400 meters close to Praça do Ferreira. Famous for its lion statues guarding the stairs. The square's name is actually Praça General Tibúrcio, but because of its various statues, the lions took the merit.  
> → Tupã - Tupi Thunder god  
> → "O desinquivincavacador das caravelarias desinquivincavaca as cavidades que deveriam ser desinquivincavacadas." - "The shoveler of the caravels would shovel the cavities that should be shoveled." don't worry. Doesn't make much sense in Portuguese either.  
> → Filho d’uma égua manca… - "Son of a limp mare..." Brazilian creative cursing.  
> → Meu amor - My love, my dear, my darling.  
> → Minha casa, sua casa - My home, your home///Mi casa, su casa///Minha casa, sua casa  
> → Tietê river - One of the most poluted rivers in the world. Viva Brasil. :P Tietê is only poluted when it passes through São Paulo city, the rest of the river is incredibly crystal clear and as pure as possible.  
> → Boa tarde! - Good afternoon!  
> → Que diabos tu tá fazendo aqui, infeliz? - "What the hell are you doing here, scum?" (a.k.a.: Emanoel showing how he treats anyone who isn't Aiá. ❤)  
> → Primo//Priminho - Cousin/Lil' cousin/Cos'  
> → Mané - Corrupted nickname for Emanoel, that comes from Manel and becomes Mané, which actually means "idiot, dumb, moron".  
> → Boto - Brazilian pink dolphin. The myth tells us they're actually a kind of animagus creature that both, seduce and impregnate young women and ladies, and saves people from drowning in the rivers.  
> → Mas o que diabos… - "What the hell..."  
> → Mano, cara… - "Mano, man"/ "Bro, man". Mano can also mean "bro".  
> → Ei! Larga dela, idiota! - "Oi! Let her go, asshole!"  
> → Azaração - Hexing  
> → Lobisomem - Werewolf/Luisón  
> → Aurores - Aurors


	5. O que será, que será?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, took me long enough. I was so uncreative last week, but when the weekend came I suddenly had great ideas and was able to write chapter four and get an advance on chapter five.
> 
> This fic will have 10 chapters and then I'll go to the next fic of the series "Udorona Of A Tempest", so, from next chapter on, the rhythm will be slightly more frantic. These past chapters until fourth here were mostly to get acquainted with the characters.
> 
> Glossary at the end notes. ♥
> 
> Chapter songs: Belchior - Como Nossos Pais // Chico Buarque - O Que Será? //  
> Heitor Villa-Lobos - Bachianas Brasileiras No. 1 (1930) (for cellos): III Fuga (Conversa) Un poco animato. ♥♥♥

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Eu vou ficar nesta cidade_

_Não vou voltar pro sertão_

_Pois vejo vir vindo no vento_

_Cheiro de nova estação_

_Eu sinto tudo na ferida viva_

_Do meu coração”_

_-Belchior_

 

**_Guarulhos Airport, São Paulo, Brazil - Gate 99, Magic Folk only. Oct-13-2016 12:15 PM_ **

 

They left the airplane amongst a crowd of other wizards and witches and… ‘was that a Yumbo?’

Ron had complained all the way from London and she was almost placing a silence charm on him when the pilot announced that they would be landing in thirty minutes.

 

“Seriously, Weasley,” said Draco with obvious annoyance, “We fly on brooms and you’re whining for traveling inside of a closed and perfectly safe flying structure - for…”

“One in eleven million...”

 

“-Precisely. Thank you, Hermione- See, the odds are of one in eleven million, Weasley.” he finished. Hermione smiled. If anyone had told her that she would befriend Draco Malfoy of all people back in school, she would surely have felt afronted by the simple thought of it, but after the war, Draco had changed. He stayed away from Great Britain for almost four years and, when he returned, made peace with all of them and surprisingly became friends with, first Harry, then Hermione and last but not least, Ron. They only used surnames when they were mad at each other, but they were good friends.

 

“Yeah, Ron. There are far more chances of us falling from our brooms,” added Ginny after grabbing her suitcase.

 

Harry ducked away from a magic flying toy just as they exited the gate, “Or being killed by toys,” he muttered with a smile.

 

“But there’s still one chance of having a plane crash…” Ron concluded.

 

There were people in the front of Gate 99, waiting for their relatives and friends. Amongst those people were two women, one of them holding a sign saying _‘Lovegood’_. Luna smiled and waved at them and heading in their direction, they followed her. _‘Smart move, Elena,'_ Hermione thought.

 

“Elena! Você continua linda como sempre,” Luna spoke in Brazilian Portuguese, surprising everyone except Hermione. She hugged Castelobruxo’s Headmistress in a way Luna never hugged anyone. “Elena, these are Hermione, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Draco and Neville,” she said pointing to each one of them.

 

Elena smiled kindly. “I know, sweetie. I’ve invited them,” she said laughing. “I remember each of you from your photos on the papers,” the woman explained. Then, the other woman, who stood a few centimeters behind, patted Elena on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. That seemed to alert the Headmistress, who looked around while keeping a neutral expression. “Come now. We need to get out of here immediately.”

 

They followed the two women to one of the bathrooms. Hermione could feel the magic of a spell surrounding them. Elena had silently casted a notice-me-not charm. The other woman stopped in front of the large mirror on the wall and muttered something incomprehensible. The mirror became like water and she propped herself over the sink before passing through the portal. Elena motioned for them to do the same and they did. The group now stood in front of an aquarium and looked back to watch Elena coming right after Ginny.

 

“Welcome to my -but-could-be-Elena’s-as well- home. My name is Amélia and I’m very pleased to meet you,” the other woman, now properly introduced, said with a wry grin and receiving a glare from the Headmistress in return.

 

They were guided through the ancient rich manor up to the first floor and into a sitting room and sat down on a grand, maroon, round couch. Luna spoke first.

 

“I know it’s been a long while, Elena, but we should talk about the reason you called us here,” she explained in her typical faraway tone, but still managing to be matter-of-factly. Elena nodded.

 

“Well, yes. I’m sorry we need to meet again in such circumstances, but I have faith in you being quite useful in this journey.”

 

“Thank you, madam d’Alcântara.”

 

“So, we are going to help as much as we can, but we still need your assistance of course, because we know nothing of Brazilian geography. You told me to bring those I trusted the most and so I did,” Hermione said. The Headmistress raised her right hand and waved her off.

 

“I trust your choices, Minister Granger. We’ve learned about your past over here too. I believe the entire wizarding world would recognize your names. That’s precisely why you cannot inform the MiMaBra of your arrival. The simple fact that I’ve requested your assistance on this case, will be considered high treason. I am putting a lot at stake here.”

 

“I’m sure you are, madam.”

 

“Since that has been cleared, you may all stop calling me by honorifics. Elena should be just fine,” she conceded with a gentle smile.

 

“M- Elena, please tell us about the girl,” said Harry who had been eerily quiet the whole way from London and reading a book on ancient prophecies. Hermione was pleased to see him on a task. Being an auror truly fitted him.

 

Elena told them everything they needed to know about Aiá, the Bringer of Storm prophecy, theories about the possible outcomes, the legends and even Emanoel, a boy that had fled with Aiá.

 

“As far as we know, this magic changes its bearer… I really have no idea on how exactly it changes the host but, apparently, it will remain neutral unless something sets a trigger and makes it become chaotic. It’s a fragile magic disguised as something solid. Aiá is a really smart girl, but one can only hold so much…” she concluded. It was obvious she took the role of a motherly figure to the girl by the way she looked so frail while talking about Aiá.

 

“I see… I’ve read about the prophecy. It exists in the British Ministry of Magic as well as in many other countries. I think it won't take long for this to become a global incident.” Harry said in a calm but serious tone. “Hermione, I think we would've gotten into this in a way or another.”

 

“I'm certain we would've, Harry. Alright, then. We must begin to think of a plan -” Hermione started, but was cut by Ron.

 

“Mione,” he said with a smirk, “I’ll repeat what I never get tired of telling you… When did any of our plans ever work?”

 

Amélia laughed, “Well, he does have a point. In a case like this, there’s no plan that could ever work. We need to improvise like we did in the old days, Leninha.”

 

Whether if that was a good thing or not was an entirely different matter.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Terminal de Messejana, Fortaleza, CE, Brazil -** **_Oct-13-2016 12:15 PM_ **

 

“Well. That was close, but they won't be able to track us amongst the iludidos. Hypocritical bastards.” mumbled Clóvis as they made their way across the bus terminal. They had barely escaped the aurors. Improvising was definitely a good idea in times like this, Aiá thought.

 

“Do you know where to go?” she asked.

 

“Of course, doçura. Iludidos’ Fortaleza is basically my home.” he explained with a smug face and puffed chest. She snorted and Emanoel rolled his eyes.

 

They were on the run for a week and a half now and still couldn't go meet Elena. Aiá’s teenager side -which had been eerily quiet and calm since this whole thing started- was looking forward to being held by Elena’s arms and just be able to rest without worrying for her, Emanoel’s and now Clóvis’ lives every time she closed her eyes.

Her old self was looking forward to be able to just feel and not think for a while, but the _‘new Aiá’_ -as she heard Mano refer about her a few nights ago- didn't want to just feel.

No, if anything, the _new Aiá_ wanted everything coming her way at once. She needed the thrill and the adrenaline, she yearned for the time she would be able to show her full potential, to simply **B** E.

Her abilities were getting stronger and she was fascinated by how she could just control the, until now quite tamed, urges she had. Yesterday she thought it would be interesting to test how far did that attraction Clóvis felt for her really goes. The night before, she watched Emanoel sleeping and wondered what it would be like to have him begging her to allow his release.

Suddenly, this _new Aiá_ simply wouldn't blush about anything that would make the old Aiá ashamed of herself. If anything… She felt free, even if she was in a prison of sorts. And that was an amazing feeling.

 

Clóvis pulled her out of her reveries by dragging her and, consequently, Mano into a bus.

 

“Where are we going from here?” asked the latter after taking a seat by the corridor next to Aiá, leaving Clóvis to keep standing.

 

“There’s a safe place in downtown Fortaleza that almost every outlaw knows. The hostess is… Used to… Well, she used to but never stops trying to be Elena’s fiancée,” The animagus tried to explain. Emanoel was gobsmacked by the new information, but Clóvis was now paying attention to Aiá, who was watching the city outside with a distant look on her face.

 

“Doçura?” he tried. No anwer, “Aiá?” still nothing.

 

“Iáiá..? You ok?” tried Mano. He touched her arm, but instantly regreted it. Her skin felt like a flaming rock. Cursing and hissing, he stood up and let Clóvis try again.

 

“...Spirit?” he whispered after feeling the difference in her aura. That seemed to do it.

 

 _“Yes?”_ her voice was different as well as her skin, which started to show ramifications of dark veins.

 

“... I mean no harm.”

 

_“I know. People underestimate you. They underestimate this soul too.”_

 

“Can you, please, let Aiá to the surface again? It wouldn’t do any good to have this conversation right now.”

 

At that, she whipped her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes had changed too. They were amazingly yellow and kept morphing into shades of it. Clóvis swallowed hard.

 

 _“Don’t think this will be the only time I show myself. This soul is still adapting and while she adapts to my Puri, I need to make sure she doesn’t succumb to it,”_ her eyes turned into a light yellow and she looked serene while saying her next words, _“I did not choose her at random. Everything has a reason to happen… You have many reasons to be here, as does he,”_ she nodded towards Mano, who sat on the stairs of the middle exit, _“and so does this girl, just like I do. I can see what goes in every mind on this machine. I even know what the machine itself thinks. If you really care for this soul as much as you believe you do… If you know the damage it would do for his mind,”_ she looked to Mano again, _“then you will make sure she survives this as much as I will.”_

 

Clóvis looked around. Nobody was paying attention to their conversation, which was quite loud, even inside a moving bus. Was all of this happening in his mind?

 

 _“Yes,”_ she answered.

 

“Will you explain this, next time you come to the surface again?”

 

_“I will do my best to make your backwards brain to understand it. Yes.”_

 

“Can you return Aiá to us now?”

 

_“Yes, but hold her. She’s too weak to control this body right now.”_

 

That being said, he blinked twice and quickly grabbed Aiá, who was bending forward, and held her against his chest. Looking around again, he noticed that the people in the bus were talking loudly and everything moved in natural speed. He looked at Aiá once more and frowned.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, doçura. You’re gonna be fine. I’ll make sure you are.”

 

He couldn’t explain why, but since the moment he saw her, Clóvis knew he would never look at any other woman the same way. He would wait forever if needed be, but Aiá was now the only one for him.

 

 _‘Eu tô muito ferrado'_ , thought the animagus as he sighed and returned his attention to the city outside.

 

The Minister and his aurores on their tail and he couldn't just focus on that but also on this woman... Girl and her spiritual, physical and mental health. Screwed was actually a good thing to be right now if compared to the reality of their situation.

 

"Emanoel," he called. The boy was sleeping with his head in his crossed arms over his knees, "Mané!" that did the trick. Emanoel woke up startled and glared at Clóvis.

 

"What now, cousin?" he snapped. Clóvis pouted in mocking offense.

 

"You wound me, Nel," he whined and then chuckled with Emanoel's scowl, "É zuera. Don't fret. But now, were just going to catch another bus to where we need to go and then we get off before downtown."

 

"But you said-"  


"I know very well what I said. I'll explain later," he looked down at Aiá, "We need to make sure she's safe."

 

When the bus came to a stop on another terminal, Papicu if Mano understood correctly, they went to catch another bus trying to keep a barely-concious Aiá walking. They reached their final destination in 15 minutes. Parque Rio Branco on a scorching Pontes Vieira avenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Song: I'm staying in this city // I won't go back to the sertão (outback) // For I see coming in the wind // Scent of a new season //I feel everything in the living wound // Of my heart
> 
> •Yumbo - a kind of fairies in the mythology of the Wolof people (most likely Lebou) on Goree Island (Senegal, West Africa).
> 
> •“Elena! Você continua linda como sempre,” - "Elena! You remain as beautiful as always"
> 
> • Doçura - Sweetheart
> 
> • 'Eu tô muito ferrado' - I'm so screwed
> 
> • Zuera/Zoeira/Zueira/Zoera/Zoa - mockery /// É zuera - Just kidding
> 
> Just thought it would be nice to add: all the locations in this chapter exist. You can find each of them on Google maps. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sala das Profecias, Departamento de Mistérios - Prophecies Room, Department of Mysteries
> 
> Cutia - Agouti
> 
> "Senhor Ministro, Chefe, compareçam imediatamente a Sala das Profecias. Com todo o respeito, perdoem minhas palavras, mas, pelos cabelos de Uiara... Estamos sinceramente fudidos," - "Mr. Minister, Chief, come immediately to the Hall of Prophecies. With all due respect, pardon my words, but, by the hairs of Uiara ... We are sincerely fucked.” 
> 
> For those who don't know (most English speakers, certainly), Castelobruxo literally means "Castlewizard". I really don't like the name, and I'll later explain how it received this ugly name. But if you're dying of curiosity and can't wait for the explanation in a future chapter, I'll post it tomorrow in the drabbles separate work. :P
> 
> After the first chapter, I'm going to publish a separate work, that will be filled with a growing dictionary, a series of drabbles from this fanfic and my own views on the locations and how the Brazilian Wizarding world works. Even the names will be explained there. I'm a Ravenclaw after all.


End file.
